


Turn to Page 394

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Homework leads to wankery...





	Turn to Page 394

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

In the newly darkened chamber in Gryffindor’s third year boy’s dorm the only sound heard was the rhythmic fap-fap-fap of five young boys experimented with their bodies. 

 

There was no real reason that they had all decided that this night would be the night they would test the waters of the pleasures never conceived before. 

 

None of them could quite explain this animalistic desire. 

 

They would have all denied and been horrified if they each were to look under each other’s beds and discovered what last bit of homework they had been doing moments before. 

 

Was page 394 merely coincidence?


End file.
